Más que palabras
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: One shot. Porque Kyouya Ootori tiene una peculiar manera de expresarle su afecto a la mujer más importante de su vida...y va más allá de las palabras.


****Más que palabras****

Haruhi sonrió satisfecha al comprobar la impecable apariencia del heredero Ootori. No cabía duda de que su marido llevaba la clase y la elegancia en cada fibra de su ser. Ella deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de Kyouya, proporcionándole una ligera caricia por encima de la ropa. Luego le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Me voy ahora.- anunció él.

-Que tengas un buen día, cariño. Te amo.

-Gracias. Te veré por la tarde. Tén un buen día también.

Y entonces se dirigió a su vehículo. Ella suspiró pesadamente mientras lo miraba marcharse desde la entrada. Otro día más que no recibía aquellas palabras que esperaba escuchar. Aunque no tenía la certeza si debía o no preocuparse. Kyouya no le había dicho un "te amo" jamás. Nunca.

No se lo dijo aquel día en el que le expresó su interés hacia ella. Habían salido junto a sus amigos a pasar un momento agradable. Bebieron. El joven Ootori tuvo que encargarse de enviar a todos a casa porque estaban ebrios. Mori estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para llevar a cabo la encomienda. Kyouya se ofreció a llevar a la chica a su hogar.

-Me agradas, Haruhi.- le dijo mirándola con aquellos ojos grises tan intensos.

-Tú también me agradas, Kyouya.- le respondió en un gesto inocente, llamándole solo por su nombre como lo hacía desde hace poco.

-No me entiendes. Me agradas para tener algo más que una amistad contigo.

-¿Algo más?

Luego de varios segundos lo comprendió. ¡Kyouya Ootori se le estaba declarando! Seguramente también había bebido de más.

-Sal conmigo mañana.- le propuso.

La joven no respondió. Estaba completamente azorada. Él la dejó en casa esa noche. La sorpresa de Haruhi fue tremenda cuando el heredero Ootori había pasado a buscarla al día siguiente para tener una cita. Puede que no estuviera tan bebido después de todo.

Tampoco escuchó esa ansiada frase cuando, ya siendo novios oficialmente y llevando varios meses de relación, él la llevó a su apartamento. Se besaron con ardor, con pasión. Kyouya había despertado sus más bajos deseos. El heredero Ootori fue su primera -y única- vez. Se portó como un amante considerado y complaciente. Cuido de ella y la llevó a los extremos más lejanos del placer. A tal grado que ella jamás podría quejarse en aquellos cotilleos de mujeres en las que todas aseguraban que sus primeros encuentros sexuales habían sido dolorosos o decepcionantes.

La confirmación de su amor no llegó ni siquiera el día en que le propuso matrimonio. Kyouya le mostró el anillo una mañana que habían despertado juntos, con sus cuerpos desnudos cubiertos por una sábana.

-Cásate conmigo.- le dijo con serenidad y convicción, con su semblante impasible tan propio de él.

Ella no podía salir de su asombro. Ser la esposa del heredero Ootori. Tenía que ser mentira.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo, Kyouya? ¿No lo haces por complacer un capricho o por cumplir una obligación?

-Quiero que seas mía.

-Pero si ya soy tuya.

-Quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Quiero caminar contigo de la mano y que sepan que eres mi compañera.

Y Haruhi aceptó. Estaba enamorada y hubiese sido una locura negarse. Quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

Ese "te amo" tampoco lo obtuvo el día de su boda. En cambio, ella sí que se lo había dicho. Muchas veces. Porque es bien sabido que el género femenino es propenso a expresar sin reparos lo que siente el alma. La primera vez fue durante su noche de bodas, cuando ambos estaban a punto de quedar saciados uno del otro. Las caderas de Kyouya moviéndose con vehemencia para encontrarse con su centro. Se lo gritó poco antes de caer en un intenso orgasmo. Él se limitó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos, con esa expresión misteriosa e inescrutable que tenía algunas veces. Luego se recostó sobre la cama y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Haruhi durmió protegida entre sus brazos.

La joven realmente no se había percatado de ello. No en al menos tres años de matrimonio. ¿Por qué de repente se habia vuelto tan importante? Quizás se debía a que lo escuchaba continuamente de labios ajenos.

"Sí, querida. Yo llevo la cena más tarde. Te amo." "Me ha propuesto matrimonio. Me dijo que me ama." "Es tan lindo. De verdad que lo amo."

Y la incertidumbre por saber si ella algún día podría escucharlo la consumía.

Esa misma noche, mientras Kyouya y Haruhi cenaban juntos, ella se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

La mirada grisácea tan astuta de su marido se posó en la chica.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Quiero saber cuál fue tu motivo para casarte conmigo.

-Para que fueras mi compañera y estuvieras a mi lado.

-¿Sientes algo por mí?

Los labios de Kyouya se curvaron en una sonrísa de lado. Aunque Haruhi amaba ese gesto, en aquel momento le parecía de lo más arrogante.

-Creí haber sido muy claro en eso.

-Nunca me lo dices.

-¿Es necesario? Me parece que algunos actos dicen más que palabras.

Y entonces el heredero Ootori se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes agradecer por la cena, y se dirigió a su despacho. Su esposa lo miró alejarse sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho. Probablemente, después de todo, Kyouya no era capaz de amar realmente.

 ****0****

Aunque no era algo común en ella, Haruhi había cedido al sufrimiento y se habia retirado a la habitación conyugal a derramar algunas lágrimas. Lo hacía en silencio, sumida en la oscuridad, abrazando una almohada. Hasta que escuchó el suave rechinido de la puerta al abrirse. Entonces giró su cuerpo para mirar hacia la pared. Los lentos pero firmes pasos de Kyouya resonaban en el dormitorio. Él no se molestó en encender las luces. Le bastaba con el reflejo de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas.

-Haruhi.- la llamó con aquella voz que la hacía vibrar. Pero no respondió.

El heredero Ootori se aproximó a la cama y se hizo un espacio en la orilla donde su mujer se encontraba. La joven se mantuvo quieta. Él apartó con gentileza de Haruhi la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos, obligándola a encararlo. Entonces la mano izquierda de Kyouya se posó en una de sus mejillas de ella y limpió las lágrimas con una suave caricia.

-Me desagrada verte llorar.- susurró.

Y Haruhi notó que había dolor tanto en su mirada como en su voz. La hizo sentir como una villana porque Kyouya no era de los que mostraban fácilmente ese tipo de debilidades. De repente todo fue tan claro. Era eso. Él no quería poner en palabras lo que ya era tan evidente para ella como para el resto de mundo. ¿Cómo olvidar cuando su cuñado Akito había hecho esa burla tan sutil, diciendo que su joven hermano había caído por fin ante una mujer? El menor de los Ootori le dirigió una de sus miradas asesinas. Algo debía haber hecho Kyouya para delatarse de tal manera que hasta sus distantes hermanos se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos.

¿Y qué decir sobre la asistente del Presidente? Ella le había llamado personalmente un par de ocasiones para solicitarle su presencia en las oficinas, cuando el temperamento de su marido era tan terrible que resultaba complicado sobrellevarlo. Cuando la miraba aparecer tras la puerta, Kyouya exhalaba con pesadez y abandonaba su asiento para ir directamente a los cálidos brazos de Haruhi. La joven se preguntaba cómo era que esa mujer había asumido que tenía ese efecto en él.

No olvidaba todos aquellos gestos que tenía para con ella. Las noches de tormenta en las que su hombre la envolvía en un abrazo protector y le permitía descansar contra su pecho, dejando que los relámpagos quedaran olvidados mientras la joven escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su marido. El heredero Ootori la acariciaba, de un modo lento y tierno, permitiendo a sus manos llenarse de ese hermoso cuerpo femenino. Hasta que finalmente se quedaba dormida con una expresión pacífica en su rostro.

Las miradas amables de Kyouya, sus sonrísas de suficiencia, sus besos tan apasionados, sus maneras de hacerle el amor, sus abrazos, sus atenciones, sus palabras...todo era parte de un grito silencioso. Él la amaba.

Entonces Haruhi tomó la mano que él había colocado en su mejilla, regalándole una sonrísa que le hizo exhalar con alivio.

-No suelo ponerle etiquetas a lo que siento. Disfruto tanto de tí. Tengo una fuerte motivación a hacerte feliz. Soy capaz de darte la vida misma si es necesario...-

La joven se incorporó y colocó un dedo sobre los labios del heredero Ootori.

-No digas más. También te amo.

Se besaron con ansiedad. Hambrientos uno del otro. Con la intensa necesidad de sentirse. En cuestión de poco, sus cuerpos desnudos se proporcionaban el exquisito placer del amor. Apenas imaginaban que esa noche, la semilla de sus sentimientos florecería en el vientre de ella.

 **FIN**

Tenía esta idea un poco atorada con todo lo demás que tengo por escribir pero no podía dejar de publicar algo lindo y ligerito acerca de ellos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encantan como pareja.

Gracias por leerme. ¿Comentarios?


End file.
